


Мать

by JiruSleep



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiruSleep/pseuds/JiruSleep
Summary: Компания Стража - сплошь раненные души, лишенные материнского тепла. Видит ли Создатель как она от этого устала?





	Мать

Элисса пьет вино и смеется над неприличными шутками. Ее тень причудливо содрогается на траве, а ночь безлунна и тиха. Зевран в полуметре от нее забавно щурится, изображая лицо одной из благородных дамочек Денерима, которую встретили сегодня — Элисса давно не относит себя к их числу. Нескольких минут беседы с ней хватило, чтобы раздраконить Кусланд. Всласть нахохотавшийся Зевран было протащил ее несколько кварталов на себе, клятвенно уверяя, что о сваре не узнает никто, но теперь передает по кругу бутылку вина и знатно приукрашивает историю. Огрен веселится здесь же и его громкая отрыжка нисколько не смущает Кусланд.  
Она уходит в свою палатку, чтобы поспать пару часов до подъема, но по пути останавливается, чтобы извиняющимися жестами ответить на осуждающий взгляд Винн.

Элисса перевязывает предплечье Лелианы и слушает рассказы о вещах, до которых ей и дела-то никакого нет. Она вежливо улыбается и говорит что-то приятное: Лелиана ей нравится, хотя и мелет чепуху. О, и этот ее дар! Элисса собирает свои вещи и бредет мимо костра к палатке Алистера. По дороге она смотрит себе под ноги и предпочитает не замечать ничего вокруг. Бледное небо быстро темнеет, насекомых становится больше, а день был долгим и невыносимо тяжелым, но ей еще нужно обсудить планы на ближайшее будущее — успокаивающий обряд последних выживших Стражей.  
Она долго слушает Алистера — принца, друга и просто надежного товарища; не может сдержать улыбку на очередную шутку, а перед уходом проводит рукой по его плечу и говорит что-то обнадеживающее. Она смертельно устала и почти спит, когда волочится к своему месту и ее перехватывает Винн. Волшебница говорит ей про «хорошую девочку Лелиану» и «преданного Алистера», но Элисса только отмахивается и, привалившись к женщине, даже не пытается открыть глаза.

Элисса просыпается и наполовину высовывается из палатки. Слабые онемевшие руки едва выдерживают вес тела, пальцы мокнут от росы. Она переворачивается на спину и долго смотрит на светлеющее небо. Холодной водит рукой по соленым щекам, силясь проснуться и унять тревогу. Острое одиночество, вырвавшее ее из неги сна, сдавливает грудь.  
Она выползает и плетется к почти потухшему костру. Зевран внимательно слушает ее — нетрезвую и отчаявшуюся, лепечущую о мести и родителях, — рассказывает о своей матери, осторожно касается ее руки. Элиссе хочется кричать. Да на кой ей рассказы о несчастной шлюхе! Она тихо всхлипывает, но к тому времени, как спутники начинают просыпаться, она уже снова владеет собой. Только после иногда все равно просыпается в слезах и кутается в одеяло, пытаясь согреться.

Элисса поджимает губы, слушая речь Голданны. Она невесомо касается локтя Алистера. Ей кажется, что так этой сварливой бабе и надо. Подумаешь, мать умерла! Что позволяет себе эта прачка! Кусланд швыряет в нее горсть монет и выходит на улицу, храня на лице тень негодования. Алистер разбит, но это пройдет. Он умный и все поймет. А когда вернутся в лагерь, дело исправит разговор по душам.  
Она беззвучно кричит, уткнувшись лицом в колени, когда наконец может остаться наедине с собой.

Элисса долго смотрит за решетку, а потом деланно-бодрым голосом заявляет о Праве Призыва и сейчас же уходит прочь. Огрену она говорит о жалости к сирым и убогим, Андерсу — о привычке спасать от смерти оступившихся. Оба смеются и предпочитают не спускать глаз с наследника Хоу. А Натаниэль не спускает глаз с Элиссы.  
«Она была мне словно мать!» — кричит он и сердце Элиссы замирает. Женщину ей не спасти и здесь все просто, но что делать с убитым горем Натаниэлем? Она приносит ему ценные вещицы с гербом Хоу, отводит к сестре, отпаивает вином за ужином и втягивает в долгие разговоры за обедом, знакомит с Винн. Она явно преувеличивает душевные переживания Хоу.

Элисса видела маток и раньше, но то, что показывает ей Архитектор, много прекрасней в своем отвратительном естестве. Мать смотрит темными глазами куда-то сквозь Стражей. От нее несет; она безумна и сильна. Элисса подрубает ее щупальца и внимательно следит за своими товарищами, не позволяя атаковать со спины. Когда Мать наконец убита, Кусланд внимательно осматривает всех и только потом падает в бессилии на каменный пол в кровь и выделения порождений тьмы. Зловоние гнезда пропитывает ее, а облегчение приходит со слезами из-под дрожащих век. Ее плечам невыносимо холодно без объятий и губы дрожат.  
Она так устала от чужих матерей.


End file.
